Desde mi cielo
by gaia1988
Summary: ¿Que ubiera pasado si Riza Hawkeyes no ubiera podido salvar a Roy Mustang? ¿Que ubiera pasado despues? ¿Como seria su vida despues de este suceso?...Sige leyendo y lo sabras D


Cabe señalar que los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no son de mi propiedad ( no tengo demasiada inteligencia.

El Fanfiction ocurre, supongamos después del capitulo 51

Titulo del Fanfiction:

**DESDE MI CIELO**.

"_Una persona no puede conseguir algo sin perder algo a cambio. _

_Para ganar una cosa debes pagar con otra del mismo valor:_

_Es la Ley de los Estados Equivalentes…"_

**CAPITULO I: EL CORONEL EL REY.**

Era una calurosa tarde de verano en la Plaza de la Ciudad, en una pequeña banca, bajo un árbol una joven mujer con un elegante traje militar azul marino estaba sentada ahí, salir temprano del trabajo se había convertido en una rutina los últimos 4 años…

-Cuatro años- dijo en voz baja con un dejo de tristeza…como con cierta añoranza- ya han pasado cuatro años- desde que perdió a alguien.

El nombre de esa mujer era Riza Hawkeye…Aun en un hermoso día de verano como ese ella siempre sentía los días fríos, que ni el sol mas radiante, ni la llama mas incandescente podían calentar. Desde hace 4 años no sabía como podía seguir viviendo. Mientras meditaba sobre esto el viejo Black Hayate se acercó a ella moviendo la cola sacándola de sus pensamientos. El perro recibió una tierna caricia de su dueña y se retiro satisfecho, Riza lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el perro se postro al lado de un pequeño niño de no mas de 4 años, Riza sonrió al verlo y el pequeño le devolvió la sonrisa, ese niño era lo único que la podía hacer reír, pero también era lo mas doloroso que tenia consigo.

El pequeño tenia la piel blanca que contrastaba fuertemente con su cabello lacio y negro, al igual que sus ojos; llevaba puesto un short negro con una camiseta blanca (parecía ser el uniforme de verano de una guardería), en el lado izquierdo de su pecho se veía un escudo de algún instituto y abajo el nombre del pequeño: Roy Christopher Hawkeye, mientras Riza lo miraba dibujando con un palito en un pequeño cubo de arena Black Hayate perseguía a un pequeño insecto de un lado para otro, sin querer el perro entro al cubo de arena borrando por completos los dibujos que el pequeños estaba plasmando:

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!- grito el niño- Borraste todo lo que había dibujado, ahora tendré que hacerlo de nuevo- dijo mostrándose disgustado ante la actitud del pobre perro.

Riza sonrió mientras veía a los dos en esa divertida escena, pero de repente fijo su mirada en la mano derecha del niño, este al estar molesto trataba de chaquear sus dedos, ella no había notado ese pequeño tic nervioso de su hijo, pero de repente, a su mente se vino un recuerdo del pasado, de un par de años atrás:

Flash back

Era poco antes de que se ocultara el sol, el Coronel Roy Mustang estaba muy molesto y nadie sabia por que; en secreto sus subordinados hacían apuestas sobre que chica lo habría dejado plantado en alguna cita la noche anterior, mientras tanto el silencio era lo que reinaba en esa oficina, Mustang sentado en su silla firmaba calladamente y con cierto coraje todos los papeles que Riza (quien estaba parada a un lado de el, como siempre) la pasaba rápidamente; ella sabia que el estaba muy molesto ya que no dejaba de trabajar (y cuando el Coronel esta enojado nunca deja de trabajar); eran las 4:30 de la tarde y ya habían terminado TODO el trabajo (que normalmente, cuando el Coronel esta de buen humor, terminan hasta a las 12 de la noche ), Mustang rápidamente se levanto de su silla:

-Teniente Hawkeye, lleveme a casa- dijo fríamente y con cierto coraje en su voz.

La Teniente Hawkeye le respondió:

-Si Coronel, solo un favor, no me hable de esa forma, si tiene problemas con su vida personal vaya y desquitase en otro lado y no aquí-

Mustang no respondió al comentario de su Teniente, no tenía ni siquiera ganas de responder.

Llevaban cerca de 10 minutos en el carro recorriendo el Cuartel General para llegar a la salida y ninguno de los dos decía ni una sola palabra, para la Teniente era una orden que tenia que seguir en la milicia, ella no podía hablar si el Coronel no le dirigía la palabra, era una cuestión de jerarquía. Por el espejo retrovisor Riza veía que Mustang, quien estaba sentado en el asiento trasero, aun tenia su semblante de enojo y que cuando el carro pasaba por algún lugar de las calles del Cuartel donde había mujeres el ni siquiera les devolvía los saludos que ellas le daban –"definitivamente fue una decepción amorosa"- pensó Riza, rápidamente llegaron a la estación de vigilancia donde lo único que tenían que hacer era decirle al sargento de guardia que era la Teniente Primera Riza Hawkeye y que en el asiento trasero iba el Coronel Roy Mustang, sin embargo, al detenerse en la cabina, el sargento que estaba de guardia, que seguramente no tenia mas de 25 años y que parecía feliz de estar ahí se dirigió directamente a Mustang sin siquiera pedir permiso:

-¡WOW!- dijo sorprendido- ¡Asi que es verdad Roy, eres Coronel, esto es genial!

-Hola Daniel- respondió Mustang de una forma cortante y con cierto desagrado.

El chico que aun no salía de su asombro continúo:

-Cuando me lo dijeron, no podía creerlo, ¿Roy Mustang? ¿Coronel? ¿Alquimista de la Llama?, de verdad que no lo creía…oye Roy, por cierto que por aquí en el Cuartel dicen que eres el mas guapo ¿a poco es cierto? ¿Recuerda cuando tu abuelo te decía que jamás ibas a ser popular con las niñas por que siempre llorabas por cualquier cosa?, pero bueno, este es mi primer día y parece que no hay mujer en este cuartel que no haya salido con el Coronel Mustang, se a de sentir bien bonito ¿verdad?

Por el retrovisor Riza veía que Roy estaba poniéndose demasiado molesto pero trataba de contener su ira, al parecer el muchacho decía mas de la cuenta y empezaba a resultarle molesta a SU Coronel, sin embargo no se atrevía a intervenir, esperaba que Roy resolviera eso por su cuenta, asi que guardo silencio:

-Oye Roy, por cierto también muchos dicen que tratas a tus subordinados como si fueran tus esclavos…-

-¡Cierra la boca!- grito Mustang- Tu mismo lo has dicho, soy Coronel, el ejercito me ha otorgado ese titulo y puedo tratar a mis militares como se me de la gana.

El tipo ni siquiera se inmuto por el enojo del Coronel, parecía una replica joven de su difunto amigo Hughes:

-Jajaja, tranquilo amigo relájate, si sigues asi te vas a morir joven como tu padre –Roy se estremeció cuando el tipo menciono a su Padre- además, tal vez tu papa tenia razón, te tomas tu nombre muy en serio, te debieron de haber puesto otro, tus pobres soldado son los que sufren tus corajes y tus caprichitos, sabes, me imagino que si te quitan a tus tenientes y ayudantes, como dijo tu padre una vez, serias un bueno para nada XDD-

Cuando el sargento Daniel termino de decir esto rápidamente Roy Mustang se incorporo hacia delante demasiado enojado para quedar mas cerca de el, empuño su mano, estaba a punto de chasquear sus dedos y de pronto...

-¡CORONEL!- cuando dijo estas palabras Riza tenia fija la mirada en el espejo retrovisor viendo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, Daniel el sargento se quedo como petrificado sin saber que hacer ante la reacción que tuvo Roy (su viejo amigo de la infancia) Roy Mustang se paro en seco al escuchar la voz de su Teniente-

-Coronel ¿que se supone que iba a hacer?-

Roy Mustang, no sabia como reaccionar, metió su mano al auto lentamente y bajo su mirada, el sargento poco a poco se fue haciendo hacia atrás como para tratar de que Roy no se diera cuanta de que se iba y rápidamente abrió el cancel para dejar pasar el carro… pasaron 5 minutos y Riza notaba por el espejo que Roy ahora no estaba enojado, si no triste, probablemente estaba pensando en lo que había estado apunto de hacer, había estado a solo unos instantes de calcinar a un viejo amigo y solo por una estupida conversación y por su pésimo mal humor, Roy no dejaba de ver sus manos cubiertas por esos guantes blancos, seguramente se estaba preguntando cuantas vidas había calcinado con su alquimia, cuantas vidas desaparecieron por seguir ordenes estupidas y también se preguntaba se habría valido la pena tantas masacres…

Finalmente levantó la mirada y detuvo sus ojos en la ventana del carro, apreciando el paisaje, después de otros minutos de silencio se limito a decir:

-Lo siento, Teniente- la disculpa sonó sincera, pero Riza no supo que hacer, nunca había escuchado a Roy Mustang pedir disculpas por algún error que hubiera cometido (y vaya que había cometido muchos)

-No tiene que pedir disculpas por nada Coronel-

-He estado a punto de matar a alguien hace unos minutos y usted estaba presente Teniente, si no hubiera estado usted ahí seguramente lo hubiera matado- dijo Mustang

-Bueno, tal vez el comentario del chico le molesto mucho y es normal que usted hubiera actuado según sus instintos- mientras Riza decía esto veía por el espejo que Roy se quitaba los guantes y los depositaba en una de las bolsas de su chaqueta. Ese día ella había olvidado algo, desde hace varia semanas el Coronel Mustang les había dado la orden a ella y a Havoc para que cada vez que estuviera molesto o estresado y se pusiera a hacer chispas con sus dedos, ellos podían quitarle los guantes para evitar que cometiera algún accidente, ya que el resto de sus subordinados se quedaban helados cada vez que su Coronel provocaba un "pequeño" incendio en su oficina.

-Además- continuo Riza- no entendí el motivo de la conversación entre los dos, por eso no intervine desde antes Coronel.

Se quedaron un minuto en silencio y Mustang pregunto:

-Teniente Hawkeye ¿En verdad les exijo mucho a ustedes?-

Riza pensó que el Coronel decía eso en forma de broma, pero a juzgar por la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, esta pregunta había sido hecha con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-¿A que se refiere Coronel?- pregunto ella contraatacando la pregunta.

-A lo que hace unos minutos acaba de decir Daniel… que todos en el Cuartel General dicen que les exijo demasiado a ustedes-

Riza se quedo callada tratando de meditar la pregunta para darle una respuesta acertada. Pero Roy Mustang continúo un tanto pensativo:

-Mi padre decía que yo no merecía el nombre que mi madre me había dado, por que me tomaba el nombre muy en serio-

-Lo siento Coronel, pero no entiendo de lo que esta hablando- dijo Riza un tanto confundida.

-Roy- continuo Mustang- es un nombre de origen Celta. Roy significa "el líder" "el que tiene el poder"… "El Rey" para ser mas exacto. Mi madre escogió ese nombre para mi, pero mi padre nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el, decía que me iba a mal acostumbrar con ese nombre y que iba a sentirme superior a los demás-

Riza por fin había entendió las conversación del Coronel con el Sargento hace unos minutos, a Roy Mustang no le gustaba que le dijeran que se sentía superior a los demás, por que en realidad no era asi…

-Lo que yo pienso Coronel- prosiguió Riza tratando de que sus palabras no molestaran a su jefe- es que usted tiene su propia forma de mandar… y no necesita de la opinión de otras personas para que le juzguen, si yo, como mis compañeros estamos con usted, es por que creemos que lo que hace es lo correcto y también creemos que lo que hará en el futuro será no solo por el bien de usted y de nosotros sino por el bien de todo el país…-

Sin embargo al mirar por el espejo retrovisor había notado que su coronel había entendido sus palabras pero que no estaba conforme con la respuesta.

-…Pero para ser sincera Coronel Mustang, y con todo el respeto y admiración que le profeso debo de admitir que efectivamente es una persona que actúa como su fuera un Rey hay veces que actúa con demasiada frialdad y poca consideración-

Roy Mustang sonrió ante esa respuesta y miro por el espejo retrovisor para ver a los ojos a la única subordinada que se había armado de valor para decirle la verdad en su cara (aunque en vez de hacerle sentir mal, para El lo que su teniente la había dicho había sonado mas como un halago que como un insulto) Riza Hawkeye también voltio a ver a su superior por el espejo y le devolvió la sonrisa, lo hizo, principalmente por que ella conocía esa sonrisa y esa mirada que su Coronel le acaba de dedicar, llevaba años trabajando con el y sabia que esa era la forma en que el decía: GRACIAS, ya que como buen Rey: de su boca nunca había salido esa palabra.

El resto del camino la pasaron en un completo silencio, seguramente cada quien meditando lo sucedido, finalmente al pasar unos minutos, la Teniente Hawkeye detuvo el carro:

-Hemos llegado Coronel- Riza Hawkeye se bajo del carro y espero, de manera obediente y siguiendo el protocolo, a que su Coronel bajara del carro también, cuando el lo hizo, ella tomo la postura de firme y realizo el saludo militar mientras Mustang se dirigía hacia la entrada de su casa, cuando estaba a escasos dos metros de su teniente este se giro para verla de frente y al igual que ella realizo el saludo militar. Ella simplemente sonrió, ya que Roy Mustang en mas de una ocasión le había dicho que algún día ella llegaría al cargo de Coronel, para El, realizar el saludo militar a su Teniente era su forma personal de decirle lo mucho que la admiraba y respetaba (solo había una persona a la que el Coronel Roy Mustang, "El Alquimista de Fuego" le temía mas que al mismísimo Fuhrer y esa persona era su Teninte Primera Riza Hawkeye); mientras tanto el esperaba que Riza se metiera en el coche pero se dio cuanta de que como buena subordinada esta no se iría hasta que el se metiera a su casa, asi que con un gesto amistoso se limito a decir:

-Buenas Noches Teniente-

-Buenas Noches Coronel- respondió amablemente ella.

Roy Mustang se dio la media vuelta y cuando dio un par de pasos, escucho unos ladridos que provenían detrás de el, se volteo para descubrir su procedencia y se dio cuanta que venían del carro. Riza seguía parada afuera del coche, ahí, al lado del copiloto se encontraba Black Hayate, ella trataba de callarlo pero el seguía ladrándole a Mustang:

-Lo siento Black Hayate, olvide despedirme de ti- Roy Mustang se fue acercando sonriendo hacia la ventana del carro donde se encontraba el canino, Black Hayate no dejaba de mover la cola en señal de felicidad; Riza solo era testigo silencioso del tierno momento en que su Coronel, el incorruptible "Alquimista de la Flama" se despedía cariñosamente de su perrito callejero Black Hayate, Riza solo podía contemplar la escena, ella sabia que su Coronel era mucho mas sensible de lo que muchos creían, su gran corazón, su lealtad, su comprensión, su compasión hacia los demás, todo eso lo hacia un ser humano excepcional, solo ella y sus compañeros de trabajo alcanzaban a percibir en Roy Mustang algo que ni el Fuhrer, ni las mujeres con las que cada rato salía su coronel podían ver. Y ella se sentía orgullosa de conocer muy bien a su Coronel, después de algunos lengüetazos de parte de Black Hayate hacia Roy este le dio las buenas noches y el perrito dejo de ladrar, al voltearse para emprender su camino a la puerta de su casa, puso su mano en el hombro de su Teniente y volvió a decirle:

-Buenas Noches Teniente, hasta mañana-

Esta vez ella no respondió, francamente eran pocas veces que Riza había sentido un contacto físico con su Coronel a pesar de que casi siempre había estado a menos de dos metros de el, Roy Mustang no solía hacer contacto físico con las personas ya que no se consideraba digno de hacerlo, por todas aquellas vidas que sus manos habían extinguido, pero ese día el puso su mano en el hombro de ella y Riza pudo percibir el calor humano de su Coronel….

Fin del Flash Back

Ese momento la saco de sus pensamientos, había sentido en ese instante que alguien le había tocado el hombro, y era el mismo calor que el que había sentido aquella ocasión hace muchos años, voltio hacia a tras para haber si había alguien pero no; miro hacia enfrente y ahí en el cubo de arena seguía Black Hayate y el pequeño Roy…una lagrima rodó por su mejilla pensando que aquel, al que acababa de recordar, jamás lo volvería a ver…

(Fin del primer capitulo, acepto críticas, opiniones e ideas, ya estoy escribiendo los siguientes capítulos Es la primera vez que subo un Fanfiction a la página asi que….no sean crueles.)


End file.
